<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The reception by Versolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291428">The reception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite'>Versolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Help, I Ship It, Mother-Son Relationship, Oblivious, Secret Crush, i don't know why, listen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble]</p><p>Jeremiah Rawson can't help gazing at Marian Lister, and his mother notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremiah Rawson (1787 - 1839) &amp; Marian Lister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremiah Rawson hasn't been paying attention to his mother's rambling for most of the reception - the old woman knows how to distract herself with her constant and sarcastic commentary without anyone needing to actually answer. His only mission is to stand close to her in case she appears to gossip too much. It isn't a fun job, nor a fun place to keep - a full evening standing still and focused - probably the reason why Christopher left it to his brother. The younger Mr Rawson doesn't mind, though. He can still gaze at the different guests from afar and talk politerly to some of them when they get close enough. He vaguely recognizes most of them and can put a name on only a few of them, a game he has been playing since he got there. He feels a change in the atmosphere when the old woman suddenly becomes silent, and before he gets a chance to give her an inquiring look she smiles: </p><p>"Well well, this is new."</p><p>It distracts him. His mother's tone is trying to allude something, and he's curious to understand what:</p><p>"... pardon, Mother?</p><p>- I wouldn't have imagined that - <em>and</em> I knew Christopher had this thing for Anne Lister, some years ago now..." she says, a witty grin on her old face. "You probably remember, don't you?"</p><p>Every word leaves him more puzzled. He doesn't know why his mother talks about Anne Lister and his brother's love life - why would he care? But she doesn't give up on her smile:</p><p>"I saw you staring at her sister the whole evening, Jeremiah. Why does it sound logical that my younger son would fall for the youngest Lister? </p><p>- I-!" He looks around, making sure no one has heard this nonsense. His heart is beating faster as his voice gets quieter "This is ridiculous, mother, why would you even say that? Marian Lister is just... an acquaitance!</p><p>- Really?" she grumbles, unconvinced. "I think I'd know my son better. And that <em>he'</em>d know better."</p><p>He turns his look back on Marian Lister. He didn't even think about it, or maybe a tad. Seeing her at this kind of evening is so rare and fancy... "She doesn't come often in this kind of event. I was merely curious.</p><p>- Curious, huh? Tell me about it."</p><p>He rolls his eyes. She still doesn't believe him... But speaking about Marian Lister sounds too tempting for him not to obey. "We only met six or seven times, while I was visiting Anne Lister - her sister - for the coal prices. Why would you imply this... this kind of... Of...</p><p>- And what do you think of her?" she says cautiously while staring at him.</p><p>He's feeling more and more bewildered, and surprises himself looking for her in the crowd. His cheeks feel a little warmer when his eyes fall on her again. "I-" he stutters, now. Why would he stutter?? "I mean, she's a good person. Always polite and discreet. Who knows what she thinks... I... I wish I could spend more time with her so I could figure out. The few times we talked were so delightful. She..."</p><p>He pauses. She looks at him with an hidden smile. "She?</p><p>- She is the most sensible and pretty person I've ever met... </p><p>- Now, this is the son I know</p><p>- Bloody hell...</p><p>- Oh, don't get rude. Christopher knows how to do that better than you"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>